


Morning Glory

by Leeyum29



Series: You and I belong together [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeyum29/pseuds/Leeyum29
Summary: Liam and Louis have a heated morning.





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, let me know your thoughts

The first thing that Louis felt when he woke up was something poking on his bum. The next thing he felt was kisses being peppered all along his neck. The boys had travelled six hours to get to Minneapolis, then they had an interview and way after they had had a concert. Needless to say that when Liam and him arrived at their designated room they hadn’t had energy for nothing more than to have a shower and go to sleep.

-Mmm…-Louis hummed, throwing his head back to give Liam more room. Liam knowing that Louis was awake started sucking a hickey on his sweet spot. Louis moaned and said- Someone’s happy to see me.

-I’m always happy to see you. –Liam said, continuing his administrations. Then, Louis started rubbing against Liam’s morning wood. He moaned at the sensation. – I love how vocal you are - Liam growled and grabbed Louis’ hips to stop them from moving.

-Liam… -Louis gasped. Liam put his hand in Louis’ top and started rubbing and pinching his nipples. He knew that could make him very vocal and turn him on even more, and it did.

-What do you want Lou? – Liam said, smirking. – Huh? Tell me, you know I don’t bite… Unless you tell me to do so. –To prove his point he started nibbling on the hickey he had just made on Louis neck. This provoked another moan from him.

-Liam… ahh...I n-n-need you- Louis said between moans. – Do something. Anything.

Liam chuckled at his response. He took Louis top off and kissed his chest, paying specific attention to his nipples. He started licking his right one while playing with the other with his thumb. Louis started getting frantic, trying to get some friction for his very hard dick. Liam grabbed his hips again, to which he whined in protest, and continued kissing and licking down Louis chest and abs. When he got to Louis’ hips he looked up and saw that Louis was looking at him whimpering and pleading with those beautiful ocean blue eyes of his. Liam tore his pyjama bottoms down and started licking along his navel line and kissing his thighs, purposely avoiding Louis’ aching cock.

-Liam…please. - Louis whined. He had been hard since Liam started peppering kisses on his neck.

Liam decided to stop teasing his lover and grabbed Louis’s hardened shaft. He moaned at the contact and started whimpering in order to motivate his lover to do something else. And he did. Liam engulfed him with his mouth and started sucking, using his tongue to swipe across Louis’ head. Liam raised his eyes and saw him moaning and fisting the sheets, this spurred Liam to take more of Louis down his throat and fasten his pace, making him more frantic and started moving his hips in order to reach his release. Liam took control again and pinned Louis’ hips against the bed again. He knew Louis was very close by the way he was screwing his shut eyes and fisting the sheets to the point of making his knuckles white.

-Li…I-uhhhh…I’m close -Louis said moaning. Liam knowing Louis was close to edge, smiled smugly around him and pulled off, which made him whine at the loss, and grabbed Louis, robbing him his release.

-Not yet Lou. – He said.

-Please Liam, please, let me come. – Louis pleaded frantically.

-I don’t know, Lou. I think you have been a bad boy; I don’t think you deserve to come. – Liam said huskily, emphasising on the bad boy part.

-W-w-what d-d-do you mean? He stammered. He didn’t know what Liam was referring to.

-Mhm, let me see, how about if I say blue shirt, ring any bells? – 

Louis stared at him confused for a moment until he recalled the night before at the concert and the moment he ripped Liam’s shirt in front of everyone and his eyes widened in realisation.

-N-no Li, please it was just a prank. Please, I promise to be a good boy please, just fuck me. – Louis pleaded and promised endlessly, hoping to convince Liam.

-Alright, but you won’t come until I say. –Liam said, voice firm and stern. Louis nodded frantically and smiled. – Now, be a good boy and go get the lube.

Louis got up very quick, almost falling with the hurry, and went to Liam’s suitcase to get the lube. He got the bottle and hurried back to where his boyfriend was, he gave it to him and got on the bed.

-Hands and knees- Liam instructed with a growl while ridding himself off his clothing.

The blue eyed lad got on the instructed position quickly in order to get on Liam’s favour again. Suddenly, he felt his boyfriend grab his cheeks parting them and start licking and nibbling on his puckered entrance. He moaned at the feeling and lost his breath when he felt Liam’s tongue enter him with ease. He backed against the feeling moaning senselessly. After a few moments he felt Liam’s tongue slide out and whined, but he didn’t have to wait more because he heard Liam uncap the lube bottle. The next thing he felt was a finger playing on the rim of his entrance, until he finally entered Louis with the first finger. Louis sigh at the feeling and started fucking himself on Liam’s finger. Then he added a second finger, and started scissoring inside Louis to stretch him, this made him moan and fuck himself back against Liam’s digits even more. By the time Liam added the third Louis was sweating heavily, pleading under his breath.

– Please, fuck me Liam, please- he was getting desperate

Liam complied. He turned Louis on his back and lubed himself up, he leaned down and put each arm beside Louis head, then he grabbed himself and directed his cock to Louis’ entrance. He wrapped his legs and arms around Liam’s back when he felt Liam enter him, shut his eyes close in ecstasy and threw his head back with a loud moan. When Liam bottomed out he waited until Louis had adjusted to his size to start moving.

-Li-ah-am, move. –Louis moaned unable to contain it.

Liam upon request, drew his hips back and gave a strong thrust, which made Louis moan. He started his strong and rapid pace, thrusting in and out of Louis driving the latter mad, he also started kissing him and leaving more hickeys on his neck, which would make Lou very angry with them. With Liam’s pace and strong thrusts, it was impossible for Louis to form coherent  words, he could only whimper and moan. Liam searched with his thrusts that sweet spot inside him. He knew he had found it when Louis screamed:

-¡DADDY! -Louis had only said it once and it had been as a joke but now it had turned Liam on even more than before and started hammering unforgivingly against that spot, his thrusts more powerful than before. As a result, Louis scratched long red lines along Liam's back and screamed at every thurst.

He sensed that Louis was getting close and was proved right when Louis went to grab himself in order to bring himself over the edge but Liam slapped the hand and grabbed both of his wrists pinning him down the mattress while fucking him senseless and staking his claim sucking more marks on Louis' body.

-Daddy, please…-Louis said pleadingly, hoping that by using that name will make it easier. Liam continued his pace knowing that Louis wouldn’t come until he said so.

-Wait a bit more baby, I’m almost there. – Liam said using the endearment he knew, drove Louis crazier.

Louis started crying and pleading under his breath as it was too much for him and couldn’t hold back any longer, but he didn’t want to disappoint Liam. When it was getting too unbearable, he opened his eyes and looked at Liam. Liam, at the look of Louis eyes, the ocean blue eyes he loved, filled with tears, arousal and staring at him pleadingly, he felt himself near his release to what he said:

-Okay, yeah, come Louis, come for me baby. –he said while thrusting almost maniacally as he was reaching his peak.

Louis at his words couldn’t hold any longer and released untouched

-Li-ah!-ah!-ah!-ahmmmmmm- Louis screamed. He felt Liam come inside him as well but after his release he lost focus of his surroundings.

He refocused moments later when Liam brought him to his arms and murmured sweet nothings in his ear. Louis hummed and cuddled against Liam’s chest.

-That was amazing. –he sighed happily.

-It really was. – Liam said smiling. Then he smiled with mischief. – Daddy, huh?

-Shut up. –he blushed, hiding his face against Liam’s chest. Liam chuckled and pressed a kiss against his baby's  head.

-I love you, Lou. –Liam said with a loving gaze.

-I love you too, Li. – Louis said pressing a loving, chaste kiss against Liam’s lips.

They stayed like that for a few more hours until Niall and Harry had come to get them for an interview, teasing them endlessly as, like they said, pretty much the whole hotel had heard them. Both boys blushed but smiled when they looked at each other’s eyes, remembering their beautiful and glorious morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my Tumblr, pass by if you want to chat  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/liloshipper22


End file.
